A Mushroom Kingdom Wedding
by KitKatt1998
Summary: When Mario proposes marriage to Peach after "Super Mario Odyssey", Pauline and Bowser, both driven by rage and jealousy, kidnap Mario in order to trick Peach into thinking that Mario left her at the altar, leaving Bowser an opportunity to seduce her and for Pauline to marry Mario in secret. Can Peach see past this trick, and save Mario before he is forced to become Pauline's groom?
1. Pauline's Grief

Chapter 1: Pauline's Grief

Pauline has had the worst time of her life; from her office, she was watching the wedding of Bowser and Peach, broadcasted from the Moon, to find Mario, her ex-boyfriend proposing to Princess Peach recorded from the moon after Bowser was defeated.

"Peach, to tell you the truth, I've loved you since the first time I saw you. You have great beauty, but your compassion and determination make me love you even more, and that's why I want to be with you forever. Princess Peach Toadstool, will you marry me?" Mario asked Peach, one knee to the ground carrying a black box with a sapphire ring with a gold band on it.

"Mario, yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Peach exclaimed with tears of joy in her eyes as she held out her hand to Mario, afterwards they shared a passionate kiss on the lips.

While the rest of the crowd outside her office was cheering for the happy couple, Pauline clenched her fists and gnashed her teeth. She deserved to have Mario, she deserved the attention, not that pink royal brat. She even helped Bowser advertise his wedding and sang a jazzy song to Mario in an attempt to woo him back, but Mario still went to Peach; still saved her and still loved her, despite Pauline's best efforts.

In her anger, she threw the remote at her television screen, breaking the glass on her screen. She then slammed her fists on her desk, and bowed her head to cry, tears streaming down her pale face.

"Mario, I'm so sorry. I never should have broken up with you. I should have said yes!" Pauline muttered as a guard, named Michael, walked in the room to see if she was okay.

"Madam Mayor, are you alright?" Michael asked Pauline.

"Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine. It's just allergies, that's all. Thank you." Pauline lied as Michael looked at her with concern.

"Alright, but if you need anything, just let me know." Michael reassured as he closed the door leaving her office.

After Michael left, Pauline looked in one of the drawers on her desk to find an old framed picture of her with Mario, in Central Park on their first date. Looking at Mario made her feel sore, reminding her of the day she broke up with him, and how it brought her regret. She clutched the picture to her chest, and then glared at the TV screen.

"Mario _will_ be mine. And I will make that brat regret the day she said yes!" Pauline mused as she picked up a communicator, knowing what to do.

Meanwhile, back with Bowser, he was having a temper tantrum as well. Ever since he was defeated on the moon and witnessed Mario proposing to Peach, he had been in a terrible, inconsolable mood. All he had been doing was lifting three thousand pound weights, punching his punching bag, and performing pull ups, letting out all the anger he had at his humiliating defeat at the hands of Mario. What did that annoying plumber have that Bowser doesn't? What did he do wrong?

Just then, a koopa troopa walked in with a communicator, the same one Bowser gave Pauline when they were working together.

"What do you want?! Can't you see I'm in the middle of a workout?!" Bowser snapped, startling the koopa troopa.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, your moodiness, but you have a call from the mayor of New Donk City. She says it's urgent."

"Ugh, fine. Give me the communicator." Bowser sighed.

The koopa troopa gave Bowser the communicator and quickly left the room, leaving Bowser by himself.

"What do you want, Pauline? I'm kind of in the middle of something." Bowser snapped, still in a foul mood.

"I apoligize for bothering you, King Koopa, but I was just wondering if you were alright, after your-"

"My wedding that your ex-boyfriend ruined? The day that he stole the woman I love from me, by proposing to her? No, of course I'm not alright, any other intelligent questions?!"

"You know what? Before you were being so rude to me, I was going to present to you a proposal."

Bowser raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"Um, you're not talking about a marriage proposal, are you?"

"What? No! I'm talking about a plan! A proposal that, if it works, will change our lives for the better!"

"I'm listening." Bowser said with intrigue.

"Since you're a king, you were obviously married before, so what is the worst thing that could happen to a bride on her wedding day?"

Bowser thought about the answer for about 30 seconds.

"Having her groom killed in front of her?"

"Hm, close. It has to do with abandonment."

"Being left at the altar?"

"Bingo!"

"But I've seen the way Mario treats Peach; no matter what we tried, he would never leave her side. I don't see where you're coming from."

"He doesn't have to willingly abandon her. He just has to leave the wedding before the reception."

"And that would mean kidnapping him. Sounds great, but where do I fit into this?"

"Not only would you help kidnap Mario, but you would also do the honor of being the minister at our wedding. Why kill Mario when you could watch him suffer emotionally from a loveless marriage? And once Peach thinks that Mario abandoned her, that would leave Peach stuck with you, creating happy endings for both of us. What do you say, King Bowser Koopa, would you do the honor of being marrying us together?" Pauline proposed as Bowser laughed evilly.

"Lady, I like the way you think! You got yourself a deal!"

"Great! I'll send you the coordinates where you should pick me up, where we'll discuss our plan in full detail."

"Heck yeah! I'm on my way!"

Both Pauline and Bowser hung up, with Pauline smiling evilly.

"Mario Jumpman, you will be mine, this time for good."

Pauline walked out of her office with an evil grin on her face, knowing what she was about to get accomplished.


	2. Wedding Gone Wrong

The day had finally arrived; the wedding of Mario and Peach. Everything that happened in the Mushroom Kingdom had led to this important moment; the moment when true love prevailed over all obstacles thrown at the couple and the day where the Mushroom Kingdom's favorite couple say "I do".

Mario woke up in the morning with a happy smile; this was going to be the best day of his life. All he could think about was Peach; her golden hair, sapphire eyes, and her kind smile that could charm a thousand men. Most of all, as Mario groomed himself for his big day, he could think about all of moments they had together; the adventures, the dates, and the daring way they rescued each other. Mario was confident; he was going to spend the rest of his life with the apple of his eye whose name was Princess Peach Toadstool, and he will be happy with her.

"Alright, lucky bro! Breakfast is ready!" His brother, Luigi called. Excited, Mario, still in pajamas, walked into the dining room of his house and sat on the chair to find a medium sized bowl of fettuccini alfredo on each opposite side of the table.

"Aw Luigi, you didn't have to make breakfast for me." Mario said with a smile as Luigi turned to Mario while grabbing spices.

"That's nonsense, big bro. I'm the best man and your brother, so it's my job to make sure your wedding is the best day of your life. And I seem to be successful so far." Luigi mused as he put the garlic powder, salt, and pepper on the table.

"You definitely have. Thank you, Weegee. You're literally the best brother I could ever ask for." Mario thanked his brother as Luigi smiled.

"No problem, bro." Luigi replied as Mario started on his breakfast.

* * *

Back with Peach, she along with her cousin Daisy and friend Rosalina had been up all morning getting all their hair, nails and makeup ready for the wedding. In honor of this occasion, the girls all made an appointment at a five star spa, including hair and nails.

"So Peach, how does it feel to be a bride; to the right guy this time?" Daisy mused as Peach chuckled.

"Well, actually mixed. I'm very happy that I'm marrying Mario, but I'm also nervous. What if Bowser kidnaps me again, or something worse happens? I'm a bit worried." Peach confessed.

"You know," Rosalina interjected. "Daisy and I took extra precautions to make sure Bowser doesn't try anything. And even if he does, you've got a groom and friends that will be there to help out."

"Rosie's right. We're your friends, Peach. We're not going to let Bowser hurt you without a fight. Also, there's always your cool powers, too."

Peach smiled at her friends; they really were true friends.

"Thanks guys. I'm lucky to have such amazing friends in my life."

"But you're even more lucky to have a man like Mario. In any century I've been to your world, I've seen very few men that go completely out of their way for the women they love." Rosalina added, with both Peach and Daisy nodding in agreement.

"All things considered, a very happy day lies ahead. So, let's chillax while there's time." Daisy commented as all three closed their eyes to enjoy their spa day.

* * *

Four hours later, the wedding is ready to commence. Peach and her bridesmaids are ready, as are Mario and his groomsmen. The wedding is in the ballroom of Peach's castle, garnished with white ribbons and red and pink flowers all over the room. Above the altar was an arch decorated with red and pink roses, as well as with white ribbons, and flowing in front of it is a white carpet leading to the exit.

Mario had already taken his place at the altar, wearing a white suit with white shoes, and a white top hat with an 'M' on it. Luigi, Yoshi, and Toby are all wearing red tuxedos in honor of Mario's main color, standing next to Mario in that order. Next to Mario, who is standing on the right side of the altar, is Toadsworth, who is the minister, wearing a black tuxedo with a purple shirt.

Mario thought it was strange that he was starting to get tired, but he figured it's because he got up this morning. Just then, the music started, and the bridesmaids, Daisy and Rosalina, walked down the aisle, each holding a bouquet of fire flowers, and standing on the left side of the altar from Toadsworth, in that order.

Daisy, seeing Luigi right next to Mario, winked at Luigi to flirt, and Luigi winked back, causing Daisy to raise an eyebrow; since when does Luigi flirt back? He always acted shy when she would flirt with him, now he's out of character. Thinking maybe Luigi is gaining confidence, Daisy shrugged her shoulders and looked at the entrance.

Not long after that moment, the wedding march started to play, and out of the entrance came Peach, with a beautiful flowing white gown that is sleeveless, a white choker that was right above her blue pendant, and her dress had gray sashes and gray ruffles all the way to the bottom. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail, and she wore a grey tiara with a red jewel and a heart shaped design, followed by a two layered veil. Like the bridesmaids, her bouquet was that of fire flowers. She walked down the aisle, ever so gracefully.

The moment Mario saw the beauty of his bride, he started to feel dizzy; he didn't know why he feeling so strange, but still assuming that he was just nervous about the wedding, he ignored it.

After Peach had finished walking down the aisle, Toadsworth started the speech about the sanctity of marriage, and as he was getting ready to start the vows, Mario's dizziness was getting worse to the point where everything he saw was spinning all around him, and he was also breaking out in cold sweats. He tried to fight it, but the dizziness continued messing with his vision.

"Master Mario, it's time for your vows; is everything alright?" Toadsworth asked, noticing Mario spacing out.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Mario lied as he tried his best to remember his vows and took the bride's ring from the ring bearer.

"I, Mario Toni Jumpman, do take you...Princess Peach...Toadstool, to be my...lawfully..wedded.."

"Mario, are you sure you're ok? You look sick." Peach asked, noticing Mario's intense cold sweats and his words slurring.

"Yeah, I'm...fine…"

At that, Mario fainted to the floor, with everyone in the room gasping in shock.

"Mario!" Peach gasped as the groomsmen and bridesmaids circled around him to see how to help him.

"Back up, everyone! Give Mario some room to breathe!" Luigi shouted as everyone backed away from the unconscious Mario.

"Luigi, how is he?" Peach asked in concern.

"I think he fainted from a severe case of wedding jitters. We should probably let him rest for a bit for we continue the ceremony. With that being said, I could use help getting him to a bedroom so he can rest." Luigi proposed.

"I'll help." Peach offered as she wrapped one of Mario's arms and Luigi did the same with the other arm. They managed to carry Mario up the aisle and out the door taking him to a guest bedroom.


	3. Left at the Altar?

Mario slowly woke up to find himself resting in a guest bedroom. He looked around to find Peach sitting next to his bed with a concerned look on her face.

"Peach? What happened?" Mario asked.

"Mario, you were about to say your vows when you just fainted at the altar. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay now, but I started feeling dizzy when you walked down the aisle, which is weird since I felt fine all morning."

"You were probably just getting wedding jitters. I mean, this is literally the biggest day of your life, and I really wouldn't blame you for getting nervous. That's a normal response."

"I guess. I was feeling fine all morning, very excited for the big day, and then that happened. I'm sorry if I ruined the wedding. "

"Mario, you didn't ruin anything. I would rather know that you're okay than to have the perfect wedding. I care about you more than anything, even our own wedding. I love you."

"I love you too, Peachy. Which is why I don't want to let a few butterflies in my stomach to prevent me from marrying you. I'm willing to continue the ceremony."

"I'm glad you said that, but are you sure you're feeling well enough?"

"Yes, I'm sure. No amount of sickness is going to stop me from going through with this wedding."

"That's so sweet." Peach mused as she kissed Mario on the cheek, making Mario blush.

"I'll go tell Toadsworth to resume the wedding; in the meantime, why don't you rest up a bit more and then get ready."

"Sounds good. See you at the altar." Mario mused as Peach left the room.

As Mario laid back on the bed, he thought about his future with Peach; where they're going for their honeymoon, how many kids they'll have, and even the challenges they'll overcome.

Feeling excited for the future, Mario jumped out of bed and, being in an undershirt and shorts, dressed back in his suit. Mario was about to leave out the door to meet his bride when Luigi stood behind the door.

"I take it you're feeling better?" Luigi asked as Mario adjusted his suit.

"Yep. I just told Peach that I'm ready to continue the ceremony."

"That sounds great," Luigi started as he shut the door behind him. "Except you're not going anywhere."

"Wait, what? Luigi, what's going on?" Mario gasped as Luigi used magic to reveal himself to be Kamek.

"What's going on is that you're about leave the princess at the altar." Kamek sneered as Mario, in anger, tried to attack him.

However, Kamek hit Mario with magic, which tied him up and pinned him against the wall.

Once he was pinned, Mario glared angrily at Kamek.

"What have you done with my-?!"

Before Mario could finish his sentence, a white cloth wrapped around his mouth via Kamek's magic, preventing him from speaking further.

"Now that I've shut you up, it's time for the finishing touches." Kamek sneered as he used magic to make a piece of paper appear, while then using a quiver he summoned to write a letter to Peach in Mario's name. Kamek smiled evilly at the terrible things he wrote as Mario gasped, witnessing what he wrote.

"I take it you saw what I wrote. I'm willing to bet it isn't something you would want to say to your beloved, is it?" Kamek chuckled as Mario angrily yelled through the gag.

"Oh, and don't worry about your brother. He'll be perfectly safe, as long as you cooperate."

Mario, realizing that his brother was in danger, bowed his head in defeat as Kamek used magic to teleport him out of the room.

After that, Kamek used magic to contact Bowser.

"Lord Bowser, I just teleported Mario right to you. He's yours to deal with." Kamek reported to Bowser, who chuckled evilly.

"Good job, Kamek. Now, the first priority is to make everyone, including Princess Peach, think that Mario left her, so make your performance count." Bowser instructed, as Kamek nodded.

"Of course, your devilishness."

After Bowser hung up, Kamek returned to his Luigi form.

Back with Peach, she had finished talking to Toadsworth and was on her way to the guest room to check on Mario, when she heard a scream.

"Peach!"

Panicked, Peach ran to the guest room, where the scream came from, and went inside to find Mario gone and Luigi panting in panic.

"Luigi?! What in the world happened? Where's Mario?!"

"He's gone, Peach! And he left this letter." Luigi panicked as he handed the note to Peach, who opened it. What she read in the letter disturbed her deeply. It read:

 _Dear Peach:_

 _You were right; when I fainted at the altar, it was because I was nervous. I couldn't help but think about how this event would affect the rest of my life; family, kids, possibly being a prince, and I don't think I can handle it all. Marriage is a huge responsibility and I'm not sure if I can be a good husband for you. I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mario Toni Jumpman_

Peach couldn't believe what she just read; Mario would never leave her, would he? This was the biggest day in her life; she couldn't believe for a moment that Mario would leave her, and yet there was the reality in front of her.

"No…it can't be…"

Peach crumbled up the letter, and threw herself on top of the guest bed, which was perfectly made, sobbing.

"Peach, I'm so sorry he did that to you." Luigi consoled Peach as she turned toward him.

"I just need some time alone, please."

"Of course."

After Luigi shut the door behind him, Peach sobbed on the bed. Mario couldn't have left her, could he?


	4. Blackmail

Mario, being knocked out from the teleportation spell, woke up again, this time in a dungeon cell. He was no longer tied up and his gag was removed.

"Huh? Where am I?" Mario asked himself as he looked around.

"You're in my dungeon, plumber scum." Growled a familiar voice as he walked in the dungeon with an evil smile.

"Bowser…" Mario growled, his blood boiling at seeing him with his smug look.

"Glad you could drop by on such short notice, considering your big day was today." Bowser sneered.

"What do you want so badly that you have to ruin my wedding?!"

"What do you think, genius? Revenge! I had a wedding with Peach as well, that was perfectly planned out, until you showed up and defeated me. And as if it wasn't bad enough, you had the audacity to propose to my bride, who accepted you. I should have Peach, not you! I should have every bit of the same glory that you have, and I'm going to take it!"

"Wrong, Bowser! You kidnapped her and held her against her will so you could marry her for yourself. Those selfish actions are why you don't deserve her, and why she'll never love you. The thing is, you don't get the girl by kidnapping her or forcing marriage down her throat; you get her by treating her with kindness and respect. At least I don't kidnap her like you do."

"Respect? Kindness? Don't make me laugh! You're more dumb than you look! As you'll soon find out, love is weakness; a weakness that will cost you the rest of your life." Bowser snapped as Mario widened his eyes.

"What are you talking about?!" Mario demanded.

"Let's just say your wedding is no longer to Peach; it's to me." Another familiar voice sneered as she walked into the dungeon; it was Pauline.

"Pauline? What are you doing here?"

"You're getting married to Pauline here, and I'm the minister. And since I am such, I'll leave you two alone to talk so I can make arrangements." Bowser mused as he left the dungeon, leaving Pauline and Mario alone.

"You've been working with Bowser this whole time? Why are you doing this?" Mario asked Pauline.

"Because I want you back, Mario. Ever since we broke up, I couldn't stop thinking about you, all of the great times we had, and how much I really love you."

"I don't understand. You broke up with me a long time ago, and now you say you love me? This doesn't make sense."

"You don't know the full story. I wanted to be with you, I truly did. But, I had no choice."

"What do you mean 'had no choice'?"

Pauline sighed.

"Remember how my parents didn't approve of our relationship? Because you were a plumber?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"On the day we broke up, my mother, the mayor of New Donk City at the time, blackmailed me. She threatened to shut down your family's plumbing business if I kept dating you. So, on the night of our last date, when you proposed, I had no choice but to say no, because I knew that, since you and your family relied on the plumbing business for your livelihood, you would be in major financial trouble if I said yes. I'm very sorry, Mario."

"What? Why didn't you say anything? I could've helped you."

"No, you couldn't have. My mother was a very powerful individual, and she would have shut down your business instantly if I had told you. There was nothing you could have done."

Pauline sighed while bowing her head, and then looked at Mario.

"It's in the past now. This time, I'm the one with the power, and I won't let anyone, not even that stupid princess, get in between me and you."

"Pauline, I feel terrible that I couldn't have supported you, and I'm sorry. But, that was years ago, and I love Peach now; that's something you won't be able to change."

"Are you sure about that, Mario?" Pauline gloated. "Considering your brother's life is at stake?"

"What?!" Mario shouted as Pauline took out a remote control and pressed a button on it to reveal a hidden cell in front of Mario's cell, holding a tied up Luigi.

"Mario!" Luigi cried as Mario gasped.

"Luigi!" Mario exclaimed as he turned his head to Pauline.

"Pauline, let him go! He didn't do anything to you!"

"Don't worry about him, Mario. If you marry me, I'll make sure your brother leaves this place alive and well. If not,"

Pauline pressed another button on the remote control to cause the walls of Luigi's cell to start to close in on him as the Mario Brothers gasped simultaneously.

"Your brother will pay the price!"

"Don't do it bro! You don't have to marry her!" Luigi shouted while Mario watched in horror as the walls edged closer to crushing his brother.

After a few more seconds, Mario couldn't stand it any longer.

"OK, I'll marry you, Pauline! Just don't hurt my brother, please! He's all the family I have left." Mario begged as Pauline smirked.

"That's all I wanted to hear, sweetheart. Now,"

Pauline then pressed the button again, sending the walls back to their original spot and sparing Luigi.

"Since you so graciously gave your acceptance of my proposal, I'm sure you won't mind if I be on my way and plan the wedding. Until then, I'll see you later, Mario Jumpman."

As she left the dungeon, Pauline blew a kiss to Mario as a flirtatious gesture and closed the door behind, leaving Mario and Luigi by themselves.

"Mario," Luigi started. "We'll find a way to get through this, right?"

In response, Mario sighed and looked out the window of his cell.

"I hope so, little bro. I hope so."


End file.
